The World Will Be Watching- SYOT
by Streaking Shadows
Summary: 24 tributes. A fight to the death in a barren, deadly arena. With the careers better than ever, only one can win. SYOT for the whole Hunger Games experience! Sorry for bad summary, I'm freezing to death and half awake right now. Don't like, don't read. Now a collab with screening!
1. SYOT Form

**(A/N): Hi everyone! Le here! This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. This is SYOT, so please feel free to submit your own tribute! I would prefer that you submit by review, but if you somehow mess up with the submission via review, you may submit/finish your tribute via PM. I also suggest you copy and paste my lovely form here :D**

The Aforementioned Lovely Form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Reaped/Volunteered:

If volunteered, why:

Reaction to being reaped (if reaped):

Past/Backstory:

Looks:

Personality:

Cornucopia or nah:

District token:

Reaping clothes:

Parade through capitol clothes (lol, can't remember name):

Interview clothes:

Interview angle:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Allies or nah:

**(A/N): Okay then! I hope to see you all next chapter! Le out!**


	2. Submitted Tribute List

**(A/N): Hi everyone! I'm back with an update of which tributes and districts have been chosen; it would be appreciated if the submitted tributes as of this chapter were different than the ones already taken- remember, first come, first served! The tribute's name will be put down by the district and gender icon and the author's name in parentheses. Also, as a note, Corn chippy submitted two tributes... because I'm her cousin. xD I accepted her second one because I am still in need of tributes. xD Errr... yeah. Not playing favorites, I'm just in need of tributes. A thank you to all who submitted tributes! For those who have not, please drop me a review or PM with your tribute! :D I apologize if I missed your tribute on the list, please let me know and I will update it! Also, every time someone submits a tribute I will update the list as well. Happy submitting! Yeah, my friends decided to submit more tributes! xD I also have gotten a lot more tributes in the past day... ouo OMG. 0 TRIBUTES LEFT... *squeals* Thanks so much, guys! I'd better start typing 1 and 2's chapters!**

District 1 Male- **Obsidian Cabrera (A M4D TE4-P4RTY)**

District 1 Female- **Noel Delacroix ****(****xSakura-Blossomsx)**

District 2 Male- **Thomas Gray (Goddess of Prophecy)**

District 2 Female- **Diana Ferris (WeirdCornChip)**

District 3 Male- **Cerc Lau (TheBlanc)**

District 3 Female- **Leslie West (Goddess of Prophecy)**

District 4 Male- **Miles Lanitch (Kkfanatic22)**

District 4 Female- **Julia Cryy (PotatoGodiss)**

District 5 Male- **Tamsin Yot (Kkfanatic22)**

District 5 Female- **Astra Bianci (Penguinlover0813)**

District 6 Male- **Basil Dotne (AbbyCoraby123)**

District 6 Female- **Arynn Seion (****Kristykk11)**

District 7 Male- **Brayden Cochier (****TheDistur6edGuy) **

District 7 Female- **Clarice Edith (AbbyCoraby123)**

District 8 Male- **Warwick Barnes (WeirdCornChip)**

District 8 Female- **Beige "Bei" Sulik (xSakura-Blossomsx) (A/N: This tribute is going to be hard to kill off... she looks kind of like me ;-;)**

District 9 Male- **Hurnel Giblow (Mutant Songbird)**

District 9 Female- **Evelina Hartswood (AbbyCoraby123) (A/N: I'm going to have to take out her brother though, sorry. This tribute won over the other one because it was submitted earlier... xP)**

District 10 Male- **Adem Sting (PotatoGodiss)**

District 10 Female- **Jasmin Akers (PotatoGodiss)**

District 11 Male- **Larch Joanson (Mutant Songbird)**

District 11 Female- **Lisette Osborn (Mystical Pine Forest)**

District 12 Male- **Emmet Bernstein (WeirdCornChip)**

District 12 Female- **Miranda 'Randi" Bolshakov (I am the Fundamental Principle)**

**(A/N): Wow! I got a lot more tributes! If you plan on submitting, please be detailed and specific on your tribute! Thanks, Le out!**


	3. Sponsorship Points

**(A/N): So, I have devised a sponsor system. Each person will have 2000 points to sponsor tributes to start with, and for each tribute you submit you have 500 extra points. However, the limit for submitting is 3 tributes maximum per person, so you can have 3500 points maximum. You can review anytime during the arena or before the Games start to sponsor a tribute a needed item. Also, remember your tribute's Cornucopia strategy before sponsoring as they may already have certain items. Oh, and just so you know, the full canteen's water is purified. I will keep track of your points as you use them, so be honest and don't try to con extra points outta me! *winks* Please note that the tribute can only receive these items in the arena, however, and will not receive any before the Games start. Also, a thank you to all who have submitted tributes, and followed/favorited. This means a lot to me! 'K then, I will see you all in the next chapter!**

Iodine (Purifies water)- 300 points

Blankets- 300 points

Coat- 600 points

Spile- 100 points

Scrap Metal- 100 points

Night Vision Goggles- 1200 points each

1 Meal (consists of an apple, a full canteen, and a sandwich)- 500 points

1 Feast (consists of goat cheese, 3 apples, two dishes of Capitol food, 2 full canteens, and utensils, plates, and napkins)- 1000 points

Apples-100 points each

Sandwich- 200 points each

Vest of 6 knives - 500 points

Crossbow - 300 points

Bow - 300 points

Quiver of 12 arrows - 300 points

Dried Fruit - 100 points each pack

12 Darts- 500 points

Trident- 500 points each

Spears- 300 points each

Canteen (full)- 200 points per bottle

Canteen (empty)- 100 points per bottle

Medicine- Depends how bad your injury is

Rope- 100 points

Flotation device- 600 points

Goggles (for seeing underwater)- 300 points

Rule Change- 3,000 points **(A/N: I only accept reasonable rule changes. No "all tributes except name die" sort of things. Also, after 3-4 chapters of that rule, the rule will be reverted back to normal. Otherwise the Games would be over really fast.)**

Matches- 300 points

Socks- 100 points

Flashlight- 300 points

First Aid kit- 500 points

Blow gun with 24 darts- 500 points

Mace- 700 points

Axe- 500 points

Whip- 400 points

Mystery bag(that could hold any 5 items on this list)- 2000 points

Small vial of poison- 400 points

Small vial of paralyzing liquid- 400 points

Small vial of stunning liquid- 400 points

Other (food, weapons, etc.)- depends on item **(A/N: You PM or review with your requested item and I will let you know how many points it is)**


	4. District One Tributes- Noel & Obsidian

**(A/N): Hi there! It's Le! We are finally starting the long awaited fanfiction! Don't forget to sponsor tributes- the sponsor items and points are on the previous chapter! Thanks to all who submitted tributes! After the reaping, I plan to randomly choose the tributes POVs for chapters. OMG, the boy for this district was so hard to write, but I had a lovely story idea which twists his plot a little… ****A M4D TE4-P4RTY, feel free to PM me for that idea before it rots and turns into dust inside my brain… If you want it, that is xD I am soooo sorry for the late update! I had the SAT last saturday and I DIED. xP**

District One Female- Noel Delacroix

"You'll never be as good as your brother, you hear me?" My father says to me. I shrink away from him, feeling the sting of betrayal. It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was supposed to be the perfect child, doted upon, loved by all. But my brother had to exist, had to be better. Heck, even my name is Leon backwards. I turned and walked out of the house, seething. I didn't bother to close the door behind me, I simply let it slam. Hearing my father's angry voice just behind the door, I sprinted away towards the training center, rubbing away the tears forming in my eyes. When I got to the training center, I was surprised to see it deserted. I walked alone among the endless target stations, weapons racks, and armor piles until I came to what I'd been looking for. The dummies and punching bags. I grabbed a punching bag and pulled it into the center of the stage. Closing my eyes, I kicked and punched it repeatedly, imagining it was my father every time I landed a hit. "I expected to see you here," A voice called. I snapped open my eyes and recognized my older twin, Leon, standing by the doors to the training center. "Y-you!" I muttered, swiping unforeseen angry tears off of my pale skin. _Why was I crying?_

Leon leaned lazily against one of the doors. "I know you're planning to volunteer this year, little sister." He said. "It's reaping day, so you'd better go get dressed up for the ceremony. You'll want to look nice on TV." I nodded and brushed past him into the open air.

When I get home, I hurry upstairs to my room before my father can say anything to me, and stop in front of the closet. What'll I wear? I yank out clothes from the closet, quickly discarding them into the ever-growing heap on the floor. When I realize all my clothes are on the floor, I sigh in exasperation and pick through the mess. Finally, I decide on a strappy white silk dress that goes down to my knees and some white flats. I glance at the clock and quickly put the dress on. There's only half an hour left, and I still have to create the rest of my outfit! I dash to my mirror and eyeball my reflection. My chocolate brown eyes stare back at me as I apply a dash of eyeliner and call it good. But as I look in the floor-length mirror, I realize something's wrong. My image just doesn't look complete. I spend the next ten minutes trying to figure out what it is when I suddenly realize. I grab the curling iron, and set to curling my blonde hair. When I'm done, I look around the room and grab a flower headband. I put it on and admire the contrast between the pink roses and the white dress. I look at the clock again and notice that it's five minutes until the reaping starts. I panic and rush down the stairs, almost tripping when I reach the bottom, and head out to the ceremony. I manage to get there just in time. I sign in and dash to the 17-year-old's line just as the escort, Vivia, dips her hand into the girl's bowl. She sifts through the names efficiently, and delicately picks a name out. She begins to unfold the paper, but just before she can say the name, I call out, "I volunteer!" _No turning back now. _I think determinedly as I pick my way through the cheering crowd up to the stage. As I look towards the crowd and my family, I see my father is looking stunned while Leon stands there looking smug. _I'll win and prove to my father that I can be a real Games victor!_

District One Male- Obsidian Cabrera

I tramped through the streets, looking at store windows all the while. I needed something to wear at the reaping, but I didn't have anything new. I pulled out my coin pouch and riffle through it, pulling out a few coins from my last job. I have good money for what I do. Ever since my parents kicked me out on the street because of the influential bastard that was my family's "friend". I always got the feeling he hated me, and was always looking for an excuse to get me out of the way. When he discovered me with his daughter, Pearl, he got it. It didn't take too long for him to use his connections and persuade my family to toss me some money and shut me out of my own home. The only worldly possessions I had at 16 were Pearl's necklace and enough cash to keep me alive for a year. I still keep the necklace shut away in my desk at my flat, although I spent that money a long time back. I walked into the nearest clothing store, passing by the racks of bedecked clothing. I just wanted something relatively simple for my volunteering. After all, it was my last chance. I was 18 this year. As I picked out a simple white shirt and black slacks, I noticed that I didn't have enough money to pay. _Well, that's not a problem_, I think. A smirk spread across my face as I approached the register. With my pale skin and warm brown eyes, I get by faster than you'd think. If you know what I mean. I combed my scruffy dark brown hair with my fingers before turning to the girl at the counter. "Miss, I'm **so **sorry. It seems I don't have enough change…" I said while putting on my best smile. She blushed and smiled shyly back. "It's o-okay… just this one time." I internally smirked and dropped some money in the tip jar before walking out with my purchase.

**~Timeskippy~**

When I walked out of my flat, I immediately headed for the training center. After all, why not get some practice in before the games? I walked faster, almost at a run now. I splashed through the puddles of water from last night's rain, determined to get to the training center before anyone else. Just as I got there, I saw a girl rush out of the training center in tears. Confused, I hung back and didn't say anything as she ran by me. As I walked into the training center, I heard footsteps walking out of the center. I turned around, but saw nothing. Brushing it off, I turned around and went back to searching the racks. _Ah! Found one! _I grabbed a decent-looking sword off of the racks of armor, axes, and maces. I walked over to the dummies and almost trip over a punching bag that has keeled over on the floor. When I pulled it over to the wall, I noticed it had sand leaking out of it. _Hmm… _I thought. _I wonder who did that to the bag? _I grabbed a dummy, hoisted it upright, and lifted the sword, slashing down with all my might.

When I finished with my training, I remembered. It was almost time for the reaping ceremony! I threw my sword unceremoniously aside as I sprinted out of the training center. When I got to the square, I felt a burst of relief run through me. The escort was just picking a name out of the girls' bowl. _Whew. The boys' names haven't been drawn yet. _I wiped the sweat off of my forehead as I walked to the 18-year-old boys' line. I relaxed as the escort began to unfold the name. Suddenly, I heard a voice. "I volunteer!" It's the girl who rushed past me this morning. I don't think she noticed me earlier… huh. _Girls usually fall all over me. Let's see if this one does, _I thought as the escort grasped the girl's hand, holding it up for everyone to see while the girl looked flustered, clearly rethinking her choice. "What's your name, dear?" the escort asked. "Noel Delacroix." the girl said firmly. I nodded approvingly as our escort dipped her hand elegantly into the boy's bowl. She cleared her throat. "Glint Everton!" I knew this was my last chance. _I have to do this and get my revenge! _I thought. I shouted, "I volunteer!" before Glint could step onto the stairs. I quickly strode up towards the steps, smirking. The escort looked delighted. "And what might your name be?" I grinned and looked out at the crowd. "Obsidian Cabrera."


	5. District Two Tributes- Diana and Thomas

**(A/N): Hello peeps! Thank you so much for the reviews! UGH I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I had life stuff and tests and homework and bad grades… I had to fix all that. But I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry Thomas's chapter was kind of short but I will try to make longer chapters in the future. **

**It was really hard writing Diana as she was just kind of a pity party-ish story the whole time… argh. So hard to get into character… But y'know, I was kind of expecting that anyways. I really feel like I butchered Diana, so I'm gonna apologize to you guys right now before anything else.**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to the goddess of potatoes, Chloe! Happy birthday, you amazing person! :D :D :D Omg, I'm so sorry for the late update!**

**Soooo, onto the responses! :P**

**A M4D TE4-P4RTY: Thanks! I know the "brother" thing was a bit overdone, but I was trying to emphasize it. I'm glad you liked Obsidian's POV! It's really nice to know that I'm appreciated! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**WeirdCornChip: Thanks, cuz! I'm glad you like it, I love your stories too- especially Russia's diary! xD**

**xSakura-Blossomsx: Thank you! It's nice to hear that!**

**Cosmo Kim: Alright, Obsidian will be sponsored those night vision goggles. Also, you might want to consider getting an account as it's hard to contact you without one… remember, it's free! **

**AbbyCoraby123: Okay! Please consider getting an account as well xD**

**YukiLovesCupcakes: Heyyyy! How are ya?**

**Okay, that's it for today! Please remember to review and tell me what you liked and what you disliked! Also, feel free to interrogate me- I like questions!**

District Two Female: Diana Ferris

I opened my eyes to blinding light. Oh, great. It's my little brother Eddie again, pointing a flashlight in my eyes. Rubbing my eyes, I turned on my side to look at the clock. "It's only one in the morning. Go back to sleep," I muttered blearily. Eddie poked me. "I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you? Please?" I blinked in surprise to his request but let him onto my bed. "Okay, pipsqueak." He and my father had been the only ones to accept me after I announced that I didn't want to participate in the Hunger Games, so I owed my brother at least this. My friends all abandoned me and started to bully me with the others. It had been getting better, but I knew and they knew that it would be only a matter of time before I let my guard down. Being unathletic, I trained on almost everything and so had somewhat of a schedule. The others found out and have been plaguing me almost every day. Yesterday it was rocks in the punching bag. I rubbed my bruised knuckles gingerly as I adjusted my pillow and fell back asleep.

**~Timeskippy~**

I woke up once more to find myself lying on the floor, covered in blankets. When I looked up, I saw Eddie soundly asleep using my pillow. I smiled. _He's so cute! _Carefully, so as not to wake him, I stood up and put the blankets over him. He murmured in his sleep but didn't wake up as I tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, I noticed my father had made breakfast. "Thanks, daddy." I said softly. He smiled and reached out a hand. I grasped it and let myself be pulled into a tight embrace.

"Whatever happens today, just remember that I'll always love you," my father said.

"I know, daddy." I replied as he tousled my straight light brown hair. I quickly scarfed down a quiche and walked back upstairs to my room. I stopped when I saw my little brother, and tiptoed past. Suddenly, I froze as a worry came into my mind. _What if he's chosen? I can't protect him if he's chosen! _I panicked but smoothed down my nightgown and reassured myself. He' be alright. Someone else would be chosen. I picked up my little brother and carried him downstairs. He was fast asleep as I set him down on our couch. I headed back upstairs, my mind buzzing with activity. I brushed it all off as I walked into my room and opened the closet doors. I grabbed the first things I saw and put them on. I walked into my bathroom, grabbing a brush on my way out and running it through my hair. I grabbed a pink bunny hair clip and fastened my hair in place. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long-sleeved pink silk shirt with brown cargo pants. My side part was nicely held back by the pink clip. I slipped on pink flats as well and headed downstairs. I ruffled my brother's golden curls and headed downstairs, slipping out the door before my father could notice me. My family would come later on. I walked to the square, sitting down on a bench to watch the TV crews getting ready for the Reaping.

**~Another Timeskippy~**

It was mid-afternoon now, just in time for the Reaping to start. I glanced one last time at my family as I headed for the 15-year-old girls' line. Time inched by, slow as a snail, as I watched our escort Lisia prance up the steps and stop in front of the girls' ball. Dramatically, she plucked a name out of the bowl and unfolded it. I watched, stone still, as she read the name out. "Diana Ferris!" she called with her lilting Capitol accent. I laughed. _This has __**got **__to be a dream! No way could I be picked! _But then someone shoves me forward, and I walked up the steps to the escort. _Nobody's going to volunteer. _My heart sunk as all that could be heard was silence. The escort smiled brightly. "What do you think your chances are of winning the Hunger Games, dearie?"

I gulped. I flashed a quick smile at my family to reassure them as I took the microphone. "I think I have a good chance." I said.

_But we all know that's a lie. _

District Two Male: Thomas Grey

**Thunk.** Another knife hit the bulls-eye as I readied my arm again to throw another knife at my target. As I threw again, I glanced towards my hand and notice that it was empty. I looked up towards the target, breathing hard, and saw that I had a dozen or so knives scattered across the center. I smirked in appreciation of my skill and whirled around, leisurely walking out of the training center. I left the knives in the target, not caring who got annoyed at me not cleaning up. As I reached home, I walked into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a black button-down shirt. I put them over my arm, and headed to the bathroom. It was time to clean up. I rubbed soap over my skinny frame and rubbed a handful of shampoo into my brown hair.

**~Short Timeskippy~**

Toweling my hair off, I stepped out of the shower into the steamy air of the bathroom. I pulled on the slacks and button-down, and walked out of the room. Grabbing some black leather shoes, I put them on and hurried out of the house.

When I reached the store, I was pleasantly surprised to find no waiting line. This was usually one of the most popular shops in our district on Reaping day. I checked my sterling silver watch, realizing that I had come early. Well, that was fortunate. I strolled into the shop, and was instantly greeted by a middle-aged man with a gleaming bald spot on his head. He led me into the depths of the shop to a black leather chair and gestured for me to sit down. I did so, and he took out a polishing cloth and began to shine my shoes. They had become slightly dirty as of the last few months. As my shoes were being shined, the tinkling bell sounded the entry of a customer into a shop. Soon enough, a stocky boy with dirty blond hair was ushered into the chair next to me by a slightly younger man- the owner's son, I presumed. I sat stonily as the boy glanced my way. "Preparing to volunteer, perhaps?" he said in a nasally voice. "I, James Tyler, am going to be tribute this year. You have no chance whatsoever." I narrowed my eyes and spoke quietly. "Even though you are sturdily built, I could overpower you in the arena." He shook his head. "Maybe, but we are not going to be in the same arena. I am going to volunteer before you." he repeated. I was getting annoyed at him. As soon as my shoes were properly shined, I took off for the Reaping. I had had enough of James Tyler. It was about to start as I took my place in the 14-year-old boys line. As the crowd hushed, the escort dipped her hand elegantly into the bowl and plucked out a name from the girls' bowl. She read the name aloud. "Diana Ferris."

_Oh, it's __**that**_ _girl. The one who never liked the Games, _I thought dismissively. _She has no concept of district honor whatsoever. _A short silence was heard, but then someone shoved her forward and she walked up to the stage timidly. "What do you think your chances are of winning the Hunger Games, dearie?" The escort said cheerily. Diana visibly gulped as she took the microphone from the escort. "I think I have a good chance." _What a lie, _I thought. _You have no training whatsoever, I bet you'll go down before you can even reach the Cornucopia. _Then, Diana Ferris retreated to the back of the stage and the escort stuck her hand into the boys' reaping bowl and picked out a slip of paper. I looked to my side and saw several other boys ready to volunteer for their district, including James Tyler. I clenched my teeth in frustration. I had to beat him and gain my district honor. The escort unfolded the slip, and just as she opened her mouth I shouted, "I volunteer!" I hurried up to the stage, almost running, before anyone else could step forward for me. I grabbed the microphone out of the escort's hand roughly, leaving her stunned as I raised the microphone to my lips. "My name is Thomas Grey, and I am the next Hunger Games victor." As I walked to the back of the stage, Diana glared at me darkly and furtively whispered, "I don't think you can win. You're just a spoiled brat who only believes in district honor." I glared back with equal dislike and replied, "But you can't hold your own in a fight. All my other opponents will be weak. Just like you." Diana didn't reply for a second, as if she was deep in thought. Then she spoke. "My small hope of being allies with you has gone out the window just because of this one conversation. It has proved to me that you are arrogant, self-centered, and nobody in their right mind would want to have you as an ally." Unconcerned, I replied to her. "We'll see. Consider us enemies."

**(A/N): Hi there! It's officially the end of the chapter. I just wasn't feeling this one, I hope it wasn't to horrible. Please review with constructive criticism and ideas! Praise is also accepted, but no flames please- they will all be extinguished rather quickly with a hose. That button down there is there for a reason- please review! Reviews are like food- I need them to survive! On a side note, this story will possibly be going on hiatus once I finish the tribute introductions. See you next chapter!**


	6. Actually

**(A/N): Alright, everyone. Streak here ^.^ **

**I have made a very big decision to keep doing this story after all, so it is no longer up for adoption. Except there is going to be one huge change... The World Will Be Watching is going to be a collab with screening. I'm looking forward to this now, and I'm somewhat energized to write more! So here, have a preview of the female tribute for D3 as an apology for all this confusion. **

**And also, I just looked at the reviews. I didn't like what I saw. A... flame. If you can even call it that. 79, sure. I'm selfish. I know that. But, I don't appreciate you calling me a bitch. It's uncalled for. Normally I would give people... if you call yourself a person... a what for, but I have no desire to continue such a childish argument. So I will not respond with raging, because I'm better than that. Also, I don't see that you have any stories published yourself, so I advise you pull out of this argument. I would have responded with a PM, but I've noticed that you have them disabled. Personally, I think there's a reason for that- you must publish flames often. If you don't have anything nice to say, you can withdraw in a corner with the other haters which have been Hydro Pumped in the face by my Blastoise. Flame extinguished, and I hope next time you have something better to say than that. **

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

_It had been a good day. The rest of my family was tired, and relaxing on the couch. My twin brother, Christian, had been being annoying, so I had taken refuge from him behind the couch where he wouldn't find me. It had gotten late and we were getting sleepy. Just as my parents and brother had fallen asleep on the couch, I began to creep out of my hiding spot. But then, I heard a noise. A strange noise. It sounded like a lock being turned… Afraid, I hid beneath a green woolen blanket and retreated back into my safe haven. I heard footsteps entering the room. As I shrunk even more under her blanket, I closed my eyes- I didn't want to see what was to come. As she crouched down behind the couch, unable to see anything, I heard maniacal laughter and several terrified screams. I forced my eyes open at the screams, and peered out from behind the couch. It was my mother. She saw me there and softly shook her head, as a warning to not come out from behind that couch. Just as the laughing figure brought down his butcher knife down on her head, her eyes connected with mine. "I love you." she mouthed, and then she was gone. Crying silently, I stuffed my head back under the blanket as the killer continued his work on my family, accompanied by sounds of tearing and rending. When all I heard was silence, I timidly crept out from behind the couch. I saw nothing on the floor, to my surprise. But then, a wet droplet of red landed on my arm. Stunned, I looked up to find a horror waiting for me… _

.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

**(A/N): Wow! I hoped you liked, please review!**


	7. My computer has been conquered

**(A/N): Hey guys. It's Streak. **

**I, um, have some news. I might not be updating for a little while. Look, this time it's not my choice. My laptop has currently contracted an unknown virus where it won't let me use the internet anymore. So, I'm typing this on my phone. I currently have the chapter almost finished, but life has been really hectic this week (major grades ALREADY) and state testing is next week. I've done everything I know to fix my computer and nothing has worked so far. Hopefully my laptop is gonna be taken to be fixed sometime soon, and I can get things back on track. Asdfghjkl I'M SO SORRY**

**However, my mom has agreed to let me use her computer. So I will still be updating, but a little slower. :P**

**Preparing myself for a lot of hate... **

**See you guys next chapter. Much luv.**


	8. District Three Tributes- Leslie and Cerc

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Streak here with District 3 (this is the part where you groan and say "Finally! What took you so long?")! I'm sorry it took so long, I just had a lot of things going on in my life… and I update slowly. Agh, sorry Dx**

**Thanks to Goddess of Prophecy and TheBlanc for Leslie and Cerc!**

**Note: This chapter is pretty much what makes this fanfic T, other than swearing and the fact that this is the Hunger Games xD Actually, I don't think it's too graphic or whatever- it didn't scare me as much. **

District Three Female: Leslie West

_It had been a good day. The rest of my family was tired, and relaxing on the couch. My twin brother, Christian, had been being annoying, so I had taken refuge from him behind the couch where he wouldn't find me. It had gotten late and we were getting sleepy. Just as my parents and brother had fallen asleep on the couch, I began to creep out of my hiding spot. But then, I heard a noise. A strange noise. It sounded like a lock being turned… Afraid, I hid beneath a green woolen blanket and retreated back into my safe haven. I heard footsteps entering the room. As I shrunk even more under her blanket, I closed my eyes- I didn't want to see what was to come. As she crouched down behind the couch, unable to see anything, I heard maniacal laughter and several terrified screams. I forced my eyes open at the screams, and peered out from behind the couch. It was my mother. She saw me there and softly shook her head, as a warning to not come out from behind that couch. Just as the laughing figure brought down his butcher knife down on her head, her eyes connected with mine. "I love you." she mouthed, and then she was gone. Crying silently, I stuffed my head back under the blanket as the killer continued his work on my family, accompanied by sounds of tearing and rending. When all I heard was silence, I timidly crept out from behind the couch. I saw nothing on the floor, to my surprise. But then, a wet droplet of red landed on my arm. Stunned, I looked up to find a horror waiting for me… my family was strewn all over the ceiling, their bodies practically unrecognizable with various organs and limbs hanging down from the ceiling, held up only with packing tape. Their skin was peeled back, revealing muscle and bone. Their eyes were the worst part. They were taken out of the bodies and hung over the door by the nerves, knives protruding out of the corneas. I screamed, a raw, terrified, animalistic sound._

* * *

I startled awake in my bed in a cold sweat, the echo of a scream still on my lips. It had been ten years since that event, but it still haunted me. Alone, I had moved out of the home after my family had been butchered by a serial killer. The killer had to leave me alone, to bear the weight of living. Often, I wished that I could just die. I had attempted suicide several times, but it never worked out- I always ended up hopeless and still alive. I felt empty, just as I had ever since that one night. I still woke up often, screaming from nightmares and things I couldn't see. I looked at the calendar across the room and realized that it was Reaping day. I groaned and fell out of bed. Then I had the ultimate realization- if I volunteer for the Hunger Games I could finally die. I smiled sadly and stood up. I walked to the closet, deciding I wanted to at least look presentable. To honor my family. I rifled through my closet for a moment, then pulled out a nice-looking long sky-blue skirt and cream blouse. I then grabbed a black lacy sweater and threw it on over the blouse, remembering to stick my electronic kit inside one of the pockets. I needed to have them for my job after the Reaping, fixing the District's technology that had malfunctioned before it could be delivered to the Capitol. Looking down at my hands, I wondered if I should apply nail polish. _No, the ring is enough. _I took off my silver ring, the most precious thing that I had left. I headed out the door, letting it slam as my footsteps echoed off of the cobble-lined street that leads to the square.

* * *

As I reached the square, I filed into the 16-year-old girls' line and waited, tapping my foot even more anxiously with each passing minute. Annoyed, I think: _When will this be over? I have to get working soon. _I know that I will have to work longer than usual to fill the time used up by the Reaping. Just because everyone gets a holiday today doesn't mean that the work isn't there. In my mind, it's just an extra day of work added on, so that we will have even more duties than usual tomorrow. _What's the point of that? Better to come into work and finish everything instead. It's not like I have anything else in my life, anyways._

I broke out of my thoughts as the escort self-consciously tugged at her wire-covered dress. _Oh, it's a new one, _I thought as the escort ambled over to the Reaping bowls. _Well, I can't say I miss the last escort. She was a self-centered old bat. _I fall into a trance, only half-awake as the escort fumbled around in the girls' bowl for a name, before pulling out the slip of the female supposedly destined to become one of this year's ill-fated tributes. As she unfolded the paper slip, I grew a tiny bit more anxious. It's not nerves, though- the escort is taking forever. When she finally scanned the slip, I breathed a sigh of relief. No way it could be me, I haven't taken any tesserae. Why would I need to? My family… they're dead. I could starve to death, for all I care. Nothing here seems right without them. As if in a dream, I heard the tribute girl's name faintly being called by the escort. It's not me- it's the mayor's thirteen-year-old daughter. A rush of pity goes through me. That girl has a life ahead of her. People who need her. But me? I have nothing left to live for. I glanced at the girl, noticing the salty tears inching their way down her cheeks. I smile faintly at her, before raising my hand. "I volunteer as tribute." I walked through the crowd, past the lines of relieved-looking girls who know they won't die in the arena this year. As I climb the metal steps leading to the platform, I take one last look towards the girl and her family. Through her tears, she smiles at me gratefully before turning away. Focused on my goal, I swivel my head back around as I reach the escort. "And the lucky lady's name is?" She asks, not unkindly. I look out at the crowd, knowing this will be the last time I see my district. I can finally die. "Leslie West." I answer her, taking off my silver ring and enclosing it in my hands.

Almost mechanically, I began to rub my fingers over my brother's initials, then in turn rubbed my own. _I will see you soon._

District Three Male: Cerc Lau

I slowly blinked open my eyes to bright sunlight filtering in through the curtains by my bed. Suddenly throwing off the covers, I jerk upright. I remember now-it's reaping day. I glance around my room- a bed, dresser, and lots of computers scattered around, waiting for me to fix them. Cheerfully, I hop out of bed and blink the sleep out of my almond-shaped eyes. It's my last year, and there's no way that I'm going to be reaped. I almost skip to the dresser, yanking out my favorite clothes- a white t-shirt and black jeans- and putting them on as I halfheartedly pull a comb through my wavy black hair. I then head out of my room to the kitchen. As I enter the room and begin brewing coffee, my older sister Data looks up from her toast and magazines, giving me a little wave. "Hey, Data." I say cheerfully, almost excited for Reaping Day. I then walk around the table, greeting my other sisters, who are only interested in their waffles. I guess they never liked me much, because I was a boy. I was told they were hoping for another sister by my mother, Alka. However, I wouldn't let that get me down. I practically waltzed through the kitchen, pouring coffee for my mother as I sat down with my mug and a plate of scrambled eggs. Halfway through my breakfast, I started wondering- What if I was reaped? However, I stuck the thought in the back of my mind. It was my last year- what was there to worry about? The odds of my getting picked were almost zero- there were at least 100 other teenagers in District Three. I relaxed, and finished my eggs in relative peace (aside from my sisters bickering about the latest computer model that they were going to get from the electronics store today). As I headed out the door, I practically skipped down the cobblestones in excitement.

* * *

As Leslie West speaks her name into the microphone, I stare into her eyes, They are the eyes of someone who has nothing left to live for. I look away, not wanting to be caught staring. That would be awkward. I space out as the escort puts her hand into the boy's reaping bowl, just wanting this ceremony to be **over **already. As I come back to reality, I can just hear the escort finish saying the unlucky boy's name… "-au." I snap back to attention. _Did she say "Lau"? _I think in horror and surprise. _I think she said Lau! _Looking around to see if anyone is climbing up the steps, my heart sinks. I see nobody. _Well, then. Better take the plunge and just go for it. _Sighing resignedly, I make my way up the steps to the escort, where I say my name into the microphone and retreat. I close my eyes after the escort introduces us to the crowd, just wanting to get through with this. I mean, I'm surprised, but not **that **surprised. _Oh well, _I think as I step into the meeting room for the families to say goodbye to their loved ones. As soon as I sit down in a velvety armchair, my older sister Data comes bursting in. "Oh, Circuit!" she says as soon as she catches sight of my face. She's one of the only ones who can truly read my expressions. I try to keep my emotions bottled up inside of me, so that they don't interfere with my actions, but some people just have the ability to see through my blank mask of an expression. Data hands me a rosary. "It's from Mom," she tells me as tears glimmer at the corner of her eyes, "They would only let one of us in." I look at her face. Softly, I say,"It's okay to cry, you know." And cry she does. Tears stream down her face as she buries her face into my shoulder, letting all her regrets at the unfairness of this world come gushing out. We stay like that for a long time, until the security guards force her to leave. As she is practically dragged out the door, she takes one long look at me. "Win for me," she mouths. "I believe in you."


	9. District Four Tributes- Julia and Miles

**(A/N): Hello there! It's Streak, ushering in another fanfiction chapter! However, this one is different- it's screening's first chapter in our collab! *Throws confetti* Congratulations! Now, onto screening's amazing chapter!**

* * *

Julia held a thin, curved knife, perfect for cleaving flesh from skin. It was designed to follow the grain of the meat perfectly without piercing the skin and leaving clumps behind on the filleted flesh, and she held the length of the tang against her finger so as to precisely follow the curve of the skin.

A fish, perfectly filleted, was picked up and packed in salt as she let it fall to the worksurface. Another fish, gutted, decapitated and ready for filleting, slid to her worksurface.

To her side, the crate of packed, salted fish was closed with the seal of District 4, a thin packaging slip placed on top to reveal its destination to the District 6 couriers. It would presently arrive at the Capitol, a crate of salted flesh, courtesy of the Cryy family, a gift to the people that subjugate her.

Her mother stretched and rised beside her from where she had been gutting and decapitating the fish ready for Julia's precise knife. She picked up a high-pressure hose and sprayed the shop worksurfaces free of blood and detritus, the liquid draining to the streets, before picking up a waste bin of the discarded fish flesh.

"If they keep raising these quotas, this nonsense is going to end up taking longer than the actual shop," Her mother sighed as she hefted the waste bin outside. Julia picked up the hose and began cleaning her knives as the boy who had been packing the crate stood ready beside her. Julia nodded at him.

"Thanks for the help packing, Miles," she said with a sigh. "Unless you wanna help with everything else, I think we're done here."

Miles mock-saluted Julia, rolling a crudely built trolley underneath the crate. "Hey, not a problem, I got quotas to meet the same as you. But, uh, if you wanna make my life easier, next time can you have the crate packed before I turn up?"

Julia smiled and nodded, although she was unsure how they were really supposed to do such large preparations more quickly than she and her mother already did. "No problem."

Miles smirked. "Good, cause next time I'll be charging for my services. This pretty face isn't for free, ya know."

Julia shook her head with a vague smile, pretty certain that underneath the joking he was entirely earnest about expecting payment next time he had to help them. "Yeah, yeah. See you at the Reaping, right?"

"Naah, I'm gonna skip out on that, it's boring," Miles deadpanned, rolling the trolley out of her shop. "You know, it's not as though it's mandatory or anything."

"Juust get out, Miles," Julia said with a grin, raising the hose half-heartedly in his direction and hovering her thumb over the high-pressure switch. Miles pretended to be afraid of her watery wrath, wheeling the trolley out faster, but something seemed to occur to him as he passed the threshold of the shop and he turned back.

"You know, I've been hearing rumours that you're planning on volunteering when you're eighteen. That's not for real, right? You're like, five foot one."

Julia bit the inside of her cheek. "Five four."

"Not answering the question."

Julia groaned; she set the hose back on the worksurface and absently rearranged their for-sale fish in its iced refrigerator box. "I dunno... Can't be in the shop all my life. I know I'll be up against the Career volunteers, but I fancy my chances. Besides, it's three years away, I can make my mind up between then and now."

Miles scrunched up his face with distaste. "Sounds like a death wish if you ask me."

Julia didn't like where this was going, because she had heard it enough from her mother and brother. "Yeah, I didn't ask you. Get out, Miles."

Miles frowned, seeming to grasp something in the vestiges of memory- he hovered in the doorway a moment more as he spoke.

"This isn't about your dad, right?"

Julia didn't warn him this time. She raised the high-pressure hose and flicked the switch, and Miles disappeared from the doorway with a yelp and a flick of now-sodden blonde hair. She flicked off the hose, returned it to its place on the worksurface, then sighed heavily, picking up her filleting knife and a heavy whetstone and bringing them both together. Sharpening her knives kept them from becoming useless and untenable for work, and the action was a therapeutic movement of sorts.

Her mother put her head back round the door. "Julie, I'm out to the docks now, so if you need anything-"

"-Nah, I'll be good. I'm fifteen, I'll survive the five minutes alone."

"Mind the shop, okay?"

"Sorry, when you come back it's gonna be in flames."

Her mother shook her head fondly. "Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with a cynical child like you."

"Just luck." Julia grinned, returning to her knife and whetstone. "I might be out for Reaping when you get back, but I'll shut up shop when I do."

"Come back after, alright?"

"I always do."

Although, she mused, one day, a few years from now, I might renege on that particular promise.

Maybe she should have felt bad about that, but she knew Miles had hit a little too close on her motivations, and she knew they were honourable enough to warrant abandoning her family, if only for a little while.

Her father, only a year ago, had died when his ancient, rusting trawler had collapsed from the strain of twenty years at sea. All other hands on board survived, being how close they were to the shore, but her father had moved a little too slowly, and luck had moved to punish him- a shark took his leg, and only a few hours later his life, a proud man bleeding out red pride on the sand.

Julia's family, just her and her mother and her brother, had recieved the standard bereavement payment, but it was not enough, never enough. Her brother worked at the docks, her mother and her at the tiny shop that was little more than a shack with an unlocked door, but the money was never enough to make them unworried by the rent collectors. Julia had asked to go to the Training Academy, to raise money, but horrified by the prospect of her child entering a death match, her mother refused to let her.

The one option left open to Julia now, too old to train and too young to earn, was to volunteer, at eighteen, when she was at her peak age and fitness. She trained herself, when she could- her height was an issue, but she could handle a spear or trident as well as any District Four citizen could, and she was nigh-surgically proficient with handling a knife.

If she could win, in a few years time, she could bring the security of money back to her family- she could bring back the honour her father had lost.

She could only hope, when the time came, she volunteered as any Career would.

* * *

Nutcase, Miles thought to himself absently as he picked at his sodden clothes. Julia Cryy, the fishmonger's girl, daughter of a dead dad and probably the closest to volunteering that a non-trained citizen got, had soaked him head to toe just for pointing out what a dumbass she was.

Well, he mused as he wheeled his rickety, thrice-mended cart through the crowded seafront streets of District 4, we'll see who's having the most fun when you volunteer.

That being said, he wasn't too sure of the answer himself. He wheeled the crate of Cryy goods to the trainyards, signed off the purchase and narrowed his eyes against the sun as a paltry number of coins rattled into his hand.

After all, he wasn't having all that much fun himself.

Usually this would only be the beginning of the work day, but frankly he had been surprised to get even this much done prior to the Reaping today. He rattled his heavy cart back across the even busier streets, jostling and swearing for a path through the stone and wooden pathways. District 4 had been built for practicality, but only when there had been a few thousand residents, not tens of thousands, and despite their newly entrenched Career status in the Games, the Capitol never managed to bestow them quite enough to go towards public funding.

Still, while Miles could carve a path through the crowd he was fairly content. If he slammed past a considerable number of people and irritating little kids in order to carve that path, it made his life more difficult but it didn't dent his insular contentment all that much.

Home was little more than a room, in a dilapidated house made into apartments, but to Miles it was home nevertheless. He was fifteen, but he lived alone- it was easier this way.

He did not miss the community homes he had been pushed between. He did not miss the feeling of dislocation, of dependence on the District to care for him now his parents were gone.

He struggled to make a living as a courier, but he would rather live on the knife-edge of poverty and make his own way than live dependent on people that were also only trying to make their own way.

A klaxon sounded in the distance. Miles bit his lip and looked to the sun-kissed sea.

This year's Reaping was more fearful to him than most.

* * *

Julia had known the drill of Reaping all her life, but if she was to believe the rumours told to her, this one would be different.

She lined up, had her blood and fingerprints recorded, her retina scanned and she was placed in a group among the other female fifteen year olds. Among the male fifteen year olds she could see Miles Lanitch, still soaked from her hosing him. She smirked slightly to herself, before remembering where she was and dropping her smile with uncomfortable memory.

While it was true she was planning to volunteer in a few years, Julia had never liked the pageantry of the Reaping- and especially the Reaping itself. And while usually some person from the Training Academy would present themselves in place of the Reaped, this year there was nobody. An apparent in-house fight had killed many of the potential volunteers for this year's age range, and permanently disabled many more- knives were dangerous in trained and angry hands.

But in any case- this year, the Reaped would have to take their place in the Games.

Julia was afraid for them, no matter who they were. The Games should not be wished on those who did not choose the glory of fighting in them.

The Capitolian escort took the stage, as did the Mayor, and as did the Mayor's daughter, who was quietly escorted to her place amongst the potential Reaped. Julia blinked in surprise. Tannen Finn, a girl she had seen for years, was eligible for Reaping now? It did not seem right. Somewhere in Julia's mind, Tannen would always be too young and innocent to be subjected to the Reaping.

Videos were played of the devastation of the Dark Days and Panem's rising anew. The Capitolian hovered her hand above the first bowl.

"As ever," she trilled in a tone that only spoke of joy, "Ladi-i-i-es fi-i-irst!"

Her excitement grated on Julia's nerves. The microphone attached to the Capitolian rustled with the thousands of slips of paper she delved her hand through.

One slip was drawn.

One slip was read.

And the name was Tannen Finn.

She was the Mayor's daughter, and Julia had seen her for too long, and to Julia this did not seem right, a little girl in pigtails crying as she was half-dragged to the stage. Julia wanted this and Tannen did not.

Julia wanted this. Perhaps not so soon, but she wanted this.

She did not consider anything else as she raised her hand and raised her voice.

* * *

"I volunteer!"

Miles stared in horror as Julia Cryy swept past the sobbing Tannen Finn to take the stage. Sure, he had expected Julia to volunteer- one day. But now? Now was suicide. She was only fifteen, like him- what chance did she stand in the arena?

If the Capitolian noticed the tense atmosphere she did not comment on it, and she bounced to the bowl of male names.

Miles had taken tesserae enough times to know his name was in that bowl too many times to count.

And when his name was read, nobody volunteered in his place.

And when he laughed hysterically and half-collapsed where he stood, for the first time he missed being dependent to another.

Perhaps another would have saved him.

* * *

_With thanks to kkfanatic22 for Miles Lanitch, and PotatoGodiss for Julia Cryy._

_Ah, hello everyone! You may have noticed a tonal shift between this chapter and the last. The reason is that, well, I'm not the same author. I'm screening, and I'm the second half of this lovely collab with Streaking Shadows. Hi!_

_For anyone who reads both this and my own SYOT, Jacquerie, I just want to quickly say that this will not affect my update times for Jacquerie. Believe me, I can ruin those without anything else to compete for it. ;) _

_But in any case- I hope you're enjoying us, and I'd certainly encourage you all to drop us a quick review to tell us how we're doing thus far! :)_

_-screening_


End file.
